Rencontre du troisième type
by Celia Caine
Summary: Une première rencontre un peu particulière, chez les Londubat


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée pour certains d'entre vous et j'espère que tout s'est bien passé.**

 **Je n'avais pas posté depuis un moment mais j'avais cet OS en réserve et je me suis dit « Après tout pourquoi pas, ça changera les idées! ». Comme toujours, les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Rowling.**

 **Alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

…

Debout en face de son grand miroir, Neville essayait de nouer sa cravate. Voilà bien cinq minutes qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux, défaisait tout puis recommençait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'y arriverait jamais quand, sans savoir comment, il parvint enfin à faire son nœud. Il laissa retomber ses mains et observa quelques secondes son reflet. Il avait l'air nerveux (on le serait à moins) et puis, ses mains tremblaient. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il descende. Il attrapa sa veste au passage et l'enfila en dévalant les marches. Sa grand-mère détestait qu'il descende aussi vite mais elle détestait aussi qu'il la laisse se débrouiller. Même si d'un autre côté, elle prétendait n'avoir besoin de l'aide de personne, merci bien. Oui, Augusta Londubat était décidément pleine de contrastes. Quand Neville surgit dans la cuisine, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Quelle heure est-il mon garçon?

-19 heures 55.

-Bien. Elle sera à l'heure?

Neville hésita. D'un côté, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Rien n'était jamais certain avec elle, et c'était aussi cela qui lui plaisait. D'un autre côté, sa grand-mère n'accepterait pas d'autre réponse que « Oui ». C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête et enchaîna:

-Tu ne vas pas lui poser plein de questions hein?

-Neville Londubat ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire! Occupe-toi plutôt de vérifier que la table est prête.

Le jeune homme obéit, surveillant sa montre d'un œil anxieux. À l'instant précis où l'aiguille des secondes atteignait le zéro, la grande horloge du salon sonna vingt heures et la sonnette retentit. Neville se précipita pour ouvrir, dérapant sur le parquet. Il se rattrapa à la console de l'entrée et déverrouilla la porte. Sur le perron, se tenait une jeune femme aux très longs cheveux blonds, juchée sur des talons vertigineux que Neville jugea immédiatement _dangereux_. Elle avait planté un crayon dans son chignon, et puis devait l'avoir oublié là parce que trois autres crayons se logeaient entre les mèches. Elle portait de larges lunettes à monture rouge, assorties à sa robe, qu'elle avait apparemment cousue elle-même au vu des petites erreurs de perspectives. Elle portait un nombre incalculable de bagues et de bracelets et avait dessiné un petit arc-en-ciel sur sa pommette droite. D'après Neville, elle était magnifique. Il s'était à peine penché vers elle pour l'embrasser que sa grand-mère arrivait derrière lui. Augusta écarta son petit-fils sans ménagement et observa attentivement Luna. Cette dernière ne sembla pas prendre outrage de l'examen auquel elle était soumise parce qu'elle adressa un grand sourire à la vieille femme. Elle récupéra le pot d'orchidées bleues qu'elle avait posé par terre et le tendit à Augusta.

-C'est pour vous. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir. Elle ne sont pas dangereuses, rassurez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas peur jeune fille, rétorqua Augusta en saisissant le pot. C'est une charmante attention. Au demeurant, je dois vous signaler que vos cheveux sont pleins de crayons.

-Oh, je sais. C'est pour fixer mon chignon. Et puis ça ajoute une touche de couleur. Je peux entrer?

Augusta examina encore quelques secondes la jeune femme avant de faire un pas en arrière. Neville laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Étape 1 franchie. Plus que 2672 étapes à passer.

OOO

-Alors jeune fille, qu'étudiez-vous?

Luna releva la tête de son assiette et adressa un sourire à la grand-mère de Neville.

-La magizoologie. C'est passionnant vous savez, le système de classification est en général très efficace mais depuis Norbert Dragonneau...

Elle s'interrompit avec un léger éclat de rire.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer.

-Mais je ne m'ennuie pas du tout, protesta Augusta

-Oh, navrée de vous contredire mais ça se voit. Enfin, on a la passion ou on ne l'a pas n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, Neville est passionné par la botanique lui, il vous a parlé de ses études? C'est passionnant, d'ailleurs les animaux et les plantes ont finalement plus de choses en commun qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Et vous madame, quel métier avez-vous exercé?

-Eh bien je... Oh, vous savez, ça n'a rien de passionnant et puis d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi n'est-ce pas?

-Mais voyons tout le monde a quelque chose à raconter! Chaque histoire est digne d'être entendue! Peut-être préféreriez-vous me parler de votre passion?

-Jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas ici pour jouer le rôle de ma psychologue n'est-ce pas? Alors parlons plutôt de vous?

-Vous avez une psychologue? releva Luna avec enthousiasme. J'espère qu'elle est efficace, c'est tellement dur de trouver quelqu'un qui a la bonne méthode mais il ne faut jamais désespérer et...

Neville lui pressa discrètement la main sous la table et elle sembla comprendre le message.

-Enfin de quoi parlions-nous? Ah oui, des passions! En dehors de la magizoologie, vous savez j'adore dessiner, c'est un peu une seconde nature et je le fais depuis toujours, d'ailleurs...

-C'est pour ça que vous gardez des crayons dans vos cheveux? ne put s'empêcher de demander Augusta

Neville écarquilla les yeux, horrifiés. Ce dîner tournait au désastre. Luna parlait de la psychologue de sa grand-mère et cette dernière faisait une fixation sur la coiffure de sa petite amie.

-Oh, oui, c'est un des avantages. Je sais que ça me donne un look... disons atypique mais ça ne me gêne pas. En fait j'adore ça. Qui ne voudrait pas sortir du lot? Ressembler à une image papier glacé...

La jeune femme eut un frisson de dégoût.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ça c'est certain. Mais je monopolise la parole, vous ne m'avez toujours pas parlé de vous!

-Parce que c'est pour faire _votre_ connaissance que je vous ai invitée jeune fille.

-C'est vrai mais il n'empêche que ça n'est pas très agréable pour Neville. Le pauvre n'a pas pu placer un mot de tout le repas.

-Oh mais tout va bien! Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa de les rassurer Neville

-Non, elle a raison, décréta Augusta. Tiens, hier tu es rentré un peu plus tard que prévu. Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Euuuh...

Neville grimaça et tenta d'expliquer:

-Je... hum hum... Je travaillais sur un projet avec Harry.

-C'est merveilleux! s'exclama Luna. Tu l'aides dans son travail d'Auror?

-Euuuh... oui c'est... C'est à peu près ça.

En fait, il demandait des conseils à Harry sur la meilleure façon de demander Luna en mariage. Mais faire sa demande devant sa grand-mère n'était pas en tête de liste, voilà pourquoi il avait préféré déformer légèrement la réalité. Il trouverait le temps plus tard. En attendant, il dévia la conversation sur un projet qu'il avait en commun avec Luna. Danger écarté. Enfin, pour le moment.

OOO

-C'était génial, souffla Luna à son oreille

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ajouta:

-Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si ta grand-mère m'aime bien ou si elle me prend pour une folle.

Neville passa la main dans ses cheveux avec un petit rire gêné.

-Pour être honnête, un peu des deux je crois.

Luna sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Ça me va, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa bouche puis fit demi-tour avec un petit signe de main.

-On se voit demain!

Neville referma lentement la porte et alla retrouver sa grand-mère dans la cuisine. Il s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras et observa sa grand-mère faire la vaisselle. Vu son expression, s'il lui proposait de l'aide elle l'enverrait sur les roses. Il se contenta donc de demander:

-Alors?

-Elle a l'air charmante, admit Augusta. Et puis la façon dont elle te regarde... Ça se voit qu'elle t'aime mon garçon. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as mis aussi longtemps à me la présenter. Combien de temps au juste?

-Euh... Eh bien, on est ensemble depuis la fin de la septième année donc...

-Donc tu as beaucoup trop tardé, compléta Augusta. Allez, va te préparer. Tu commences tôt demain pas vrai?

-Oui. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon garçon.

Neville monta lentement se coucher. Finalement, même si ce dîner était définitivement étrange, rien de ce qu'il avait redouté ne s'était produit. Il espérait que sa demande en mariage se passerait aussi bien. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps pour ça...

…

 **Eh bien voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je posterais sans doute moins souvent, ou en tout cas moins régulièrement que je l'ai fait au début mais j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ;)**


End file.
